


Stealing from Pirates

by Littuhljay



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And angst, Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Kissing, Makeout Session, and death, hotnheavy, i wanted to write more jay fanfic, it's goin down, kissing before marraige, only pain, second chapter is the unhappy ending, the darn song wouldn't stop giving me ideas, we don't do happy endings around these parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littuhljay/pseuds/Littuhljay
Summary: What happens when Jay's old flame is on board Uma's ship during the events of "It's goin down" in D2?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to the song while reading I recommend as the darn idea wouldn't leave my head any time I heard "It's Goin Down"  
> The first chapter manages to not be too bad. If you're here for some angst and the bad ending go ahead and read my second chapter. otherwise, just go ahead and give it a happy one in your own head.

I was standing in the captain's room, carefully selecting some valuable items that wouldn’t go amiss when I heard her laughing and her first mate welcoming someone above.

Light on my feet as my father’s, the Stabbington Brothers, had taught me I scrambled to the deck and blended in with the others. Reacting appropriately as Uma had a vocal battle with... Wait.. that was Mal. Which meant… my eyes scanned those behind her as best I could without seeming suspicious and spotted him standing next to Evie. He barely looked any different than when I’d seen him last. Still had the long black hair and mischievous twinkle about him. He was just more well-groomed now, living on the mainland and all.

Luckily the choreography for the next bit was very simple and I was able to pick it up quickly, still blending and still glancing at Jay every chance I had. Singing the pirate yo-ho along with everyone. Besides, if I messed up, I’d just blame Gil.

Yeah, I wasn’t actually part of this crew. But after the VKs left they became the powerhouse of the island so everyone knew who they were and their dynamic. Of course, other than myself and a couple of others no one dared challenge or steal from them.

I watched as Harry let loose some insane ramblings at Mal and Jay walked to stand behind her and glared at him, protective as always, before pulling her away from Uma and Harry’s reach as Uma did the same to Harry, cutting him off.

As Benny boy tried negotiating with the two sides desperately I finally caught Jay’s eye and I gave a subtle nod at him, keeping my face steely and appropriate, still undercover here.

As all hell broke loose and both sides began fighting, I immediately chose to fight my way towards Jay, doing the ever pirate thing of calling out that he was mine, the others best not touch him. He dodged and weaved among the others as I made my way to him, only to be blocked by Harry before we could battle. I watched just off to the side as they battled, barely holding back my smile at Jay’s playfulness as he battled the hooked man without even really trying. Stealing his hook and throwing it to the sharks.

I engaged as soon as I caught him afterward. “You’re not getting away that easily, pretty boy,” I said, aiming a sword swing at his throat I knew he’d easily block.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty,” he replied. Smirking and returning a swing that I blocked, holding it carefully just away from hitting me as he pressured on it, leaning me over the rail.

I winked and smiled back, whispering to him, “Follow me.” I ran my tongue across his neck and cheek before sweeping at his legs so he’d dodge away from me, and ran towards the tunnel I knew would be just off to the side away from view.

He caught me just as we got in and I pressed him against one side of it, our faces a breath apart and both breathing heavily from the battle.

“Follow this down out, you’ll be able to getaway. Just make sure that you kick away the bridge after all of your group is across.”

“I- y/n... What are you doing working with Uma!?” He questioned, clearly it had been plaguing his mind.

I laughed. “Please, I was stealing from her, sweetie. As if I’d be caught dead on a pirate crew.” I rolled my eyes.

He grinned and pushed me away from him, being physically stronger than me, I easily found our positions suddenly reversed.

“That’s devious. I’m so proud.” He whispered against my neck. “Though,” he pulled back and gave me a once over, “This outfit is definitely quite flattering.”

He quickly kissed me, just like we used to when running around on the island and causing chaos together when he wasn’t tied up with the other VKs. I held him to me as long as we dared before emerging from the tunnel battling with the swords once more.

He caught the attention of his friends and pulled them through, glancing back only briefly to give me a worried look that I responded to by winking at him and turning away, taking a swing at Evie, who, of course, didn’t recognize me.

Eventually, they all disappeared, throwing smoke bombs at the pirates. I used the distractions to make my own getaway to my hideout, taking what valuables I had grabbed with me.


	2. Returning to the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending

That evening I returned to the tunnel, standing on the dockside of it and staring into it with tears in my eyes, my dark cloak that had belonged to my father’s seemed to do little to keep me warm from the air coming off the water.

I turned to leave, only to collide with a tall figure.

“Looks as though we’ve found our little rat.” I heard Harry said.

I cursed myself. I knew I shouldn’t have broken the rules, returning to the scene was only going to get me caught.

“You have one chance,” Uma said, reaching under my chin so I met her eyes. “Join me in taking these ex-villains down, or else.”

I growled low in my throat and snapped my teeth at her hand. She was quick and released me, snatching back her hand.

“I see you’re still in love with him. How stupid of you. He’s just going to end up with some princess just like your father’s friend did.”

I swallowed harshly but said nothing, only glaring at her. She sighed and walked away, shaking a closed fist once. I turned, prepared to fight Harry only for him to slit my throat, and so I bled onto the docks and into the ocean.

I hope he does fall for a princess. I hope he lives happily ever after and never looks back for me. I thought as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja cry? Are you feeling the angst babies?
> 
> Leave a comment/Kudos/etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is just the unhappy ending I didn't necessarily need but it makes it sad and angsty. Trigger Warnings for Blood, pain, death, etc.


End file.
